A Lenda da Armadura Dourada
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Em uma terra em plena idade média, Kiyone a Corajosa e a Princesa Mihoshi vivem grandes aventuras. Não tenho os direitos sobre Tenchi Muyo e Dragon s Lair (que aqui é a versão em desenho, Os Invencíveis Dragões) e não tô nem aí pra isso. Só quero escrever e divertir o pessoal.
1. O Dilema do Rei

**Parte 1: O Dilema do Rei**

* * *

Era uma vez, há muito tempo, numa terra muito distante, cujo nome nem quero me lembrar(na verdade, lembro sim e se chama Jurai), numa época onde grandes heróis viviam pra combater o mal e realizar grandes e boas ações em defesa dos fracos e oprimidos. Uma destes heróis era Kiyone a Corajosa, uma audaz cavaleira conhecida não só por sua coragem mas por sua esperteza e inteligência, capaz de avaliar as situações e conseguir um saída adequada. Sempre em luta pela justiça ao lado de sua melhor amiga(e dizem ser bem mais que isso), a princesa Mihoshi e sua fiel escudeira, Sasami.

* * *

Em um desses dias, o rei Nobuyuki, governante de Jurai e pai de Mihoshi, enfrentava um terrível dilema.

"Pajem. Pajem. Venha aqui imediatamente." O rei chamava de seu quarto. Um pouco depois, o pajem chegou.

"Sim, majestade. O que foi?" "O que foi? Não consigo colocar a bota da minha armadura. Me ajude aqui." E o jovem pajem começou a fazer força para ajudar seu rei a calçar a bota de armadura, mas foi de tão mau jeito que o rei escorregou de um lado e o pajem, segurando a bota, caiu para o outro, derrubando a porta do quarto. Nessa hora, Kiyone a Corajosa e a princesa Mihoshi passavam por perto e ouviram o barulho. O rei ficou furioso.

"Mas que droga de pajem. Suma da minha vista ou te coloco pra cuidar das necessidades dos dragões." E no mesmo minuto, o jovem fugiu a toda. Kiyone a Mihoshi foram ao quarto.

"Papai? Está tudo bem?" O rei Nobuyuki pareceu bem triste. "Não, filha, nada bem. É minha armadura. Eu não entendo por que ela não me entra. Por anos ela sempre me coube." O rei mostrou um grande quadro de si trajando uma bela armadura. "Hmmm. Talvez a armadura tenha encolhido, papai." Kiyone pensou em dizer algo em repreensão, se não tivesse sido tão engraçado, porém sabia que devia conter o riso.

"Não sei o que farei. Tenho uma viagem pra fazer em uma semana e não posso fazê-la sem minha armadura." Mihoshi lhe pôs a mão no ombro.

"Nada tema, papai. Lady Kiyone e eu iremos buscar uma nova armadura pro senhor. Aliás, a melhor armadura de todo o reino." Mihoshi pronunciou em triunfo.

"Nós vamos?" Perguntou Kiyone preocupada, mas bastou olhar pra Mihoshi que afastou a preocupação na hora. "Ah. Claro que sim, sua majestade. Confie que traremos a armadura bem em tempo." E na hora, Kiyone e Mihoshi saíram do quarto para a busca.

* * *

Viajando para toda a parte do reino onde houvesse ferreiros e armeiros, Kiyone a Corajosa e princesa Mihoshi buscavam por alguém que pudesse fabricar uma armadura em apenas uma semana, o que não foi fácil.

Cada ferreiro que iam dava sempre a mesma resposta: que não podia fazer algo do tipo em tão pouco tempo do modo que deveria sair.

"Que coisa, Kiyone. Nenhum ferreiro que visitamos é capaz de fazer a armadura que o papai precisa." Kiyone notou como sua amiga, que geralmente era muito positiva, parecia triste. A cavaleira lhe segurou a mão.

"Não se dê por vencida, amiga. Tem mais um ferreiro que não visitamos." Enquanto caminhavam, não repararam que eram seguidas por um estranho velho com o rosto semi-coberto.

* * *

As duas amigas chegaram na ferraria Masaki, onde um jovem martelava um ferro numa bigorna. Ele viu as visitas.

"Ora. Princesa Mihoshi e Kiyone a Corajosa. Sou Tenchi, às suas ordens. O que as traz à minha humilde ferraria?"

"Soubemos que é o ferreiro mais rápido do reino. Estamos com certa urgência e esperamos que pudesse nos auxiliar. É o seguinte..." Explicou Mihoshi, sendo que do lado de fora, o estranho velho ficava de olho.

* * *

"Eu lamento, alteza." Disse Tenchi em tom aborrecido. "Ainda que eu possa fazer uma armadura como pedem com rapidez e precisão, levaria ao menos 10 dias pra concluí-la." "Oh, bem. Obrigada assim mesmo."

Mhhoshi e Kiyone andaram aborrecidas pela cidade, sem saber o que pensar. "Kiyone. Essa foi nossa última chance. Papai vai ficar tão decepcionado."

"Acho, Mihoshi, que só podemos esperar por um milagre." "Quem sabe eu possa ajudar." Disse uma voz grossa atrás dela. Quando se viraram, a princesa e a cavaleira se depararam com um senhor idoso com uma barba dividida em uma túnica vermelha e roxa. A parte direita do rosto se encontrava coberta e exibia um sorriso enigmático.

"Quem é o senhor pra aparecer desse jeito?" Perguntou Kiyone com a mão no punho da espada.

"Oh, perdão, milady. Não quis assustá-las. Ouvi que tem um problema e creio poder ajudar. Meu nome é Pyton." "E como poderia nos ajudar, senhor Pyton?"

"Sei onde podem encontrar a armadura que o rei deseja, e melhor, garanto ser a melhor das armaduras."

"É mesmo? Por favor, onde poderíamos achá-la?" Pediu Mihoshi quase em prantos. "Espere, Mihoshi. Antes de tudo, poderia nos contar sobre essa armadura?"

"Certamente, Kiyone a Corajosa. Foi há muitos anos..."

Continua...


	2. A História do Ferreiro

**Parte 2: A História do Ferreiro**

* * *

Kiyone e Mihoshi ouviam atentamente Pyton.

_"Há muitos anos, houve um ferreiro chamado Docrat, tão generoso e nobre como não havia ninguém, além de ser um talentoso forjador. Devido à tais qualidades, atraiu a atenção de dois grandes magos, Washu e Gigas Brighteye. Estes então lhe ofereceram um martelo mágico que podia transformar qualquer metal em ouro, e também encantaram o fogo de sua forja pra dar vida a qualquer coisa que criasse. Depois que o deixaram, Docrat se dedicou ao trabalho como nunca._

_Infelizmente, com o tempo ele abandonou suas virtudes e ficou ganancioso e ambicioso além da conta. Com o fogo mágico, construiu uma armadura poderosa capaz de se ajustar a qualquer pessoa e agir por sua conta._

_'Com esta armadura, sei que poderei ser um rei. Ha, ha, ha, ha.' Porém, nessa ocasião, Washu e Gigas descobriram seu plano e o amaldiçoaram, transformando-o numa estátua de bronze. Sem ele, a armadura permaneceu inativa, vigiada por aquele que foi um dia um grande ferreiro, empunhando o místico martelo."_

"Esta armadura ainda se encontra onde Docrat vivia e pode ser a que buscam para o rei. Se desejarem, posso levá-las até sua morada. O que dizem?"

Kiyone pareceu um pouco pensativa, mas sendo que poderia ser a armadura que o rei Nobuyuki necessitava e com pouco tempo, perguntou a princesa: "O que acha disso, Mihoshi?" "É nossa melhor oportunidade, Kiyone, e sem contar nossa melhor pista. Acho que devemos aceitar. Desconfio um pouco desse homem, mas vamos."

"Muito bem, Pyton. Vou buscar minha escudeira e nos encontramos na saída da vila." "Sim, vou aguardar."

* * *

Um tempo depois, Kiyone a Corajosa em seu esperto cavalo Yagami, junto com sua escudeira Sasami, princesa Mihoshi e Pyton, que liderava o caminho, prosseguiam em direção a morada do ferreiro.

Seguindo pela Floresta dos Esquecidos, nosso intrépido grupo se deparou com algo que não esperavam ver tão cedo.

"Ai, ai. Já começamos com problemas?" "Temo que sim, Sasami, e bem à frente." O que Kiyone apontava não era nada bom: goblins de um lado e homens-lama emergindo do lamaçal do outro lado.

Era uma difícil situação que o grupo se deparava. Lady Kiyone tinha que tomar a decisão correta. O que ela faria?

* * *

O que Kiyone faria? Se ela tivesse enfrentado os homens-lama, teria acontecido..._isto_:

(Kiyone atacou os primeiros homens-lama sem dificuldades, mas eram muitos e se jogaram em cima dela, afundando-a...)

* * *

E se ela decidisse atacar os goblins, teria acontecido... _isto_:

("Preparem-se, seres fétidos." Mas ao avançar pra eles, Lady Kiyone não reparou numa corda escondida no chão, que ao pisar nela foi jogada ao ar, ficando pendurada indefesa contra os goblins que seguiam em sua direção com as armas em punho...)

* * *

Não sendo à toa que era conhecida por sua esperteza, Kiyone teve uma ideia.

"Lady Kiyone. Isso vai funcionar?" "Confia em mim, Sasami. Uma coisa que sei é que os goblins e os homens-lama não se entendem. Assim, com esses disfarces, vamos resolver tudo." E devidamente vestidas como goblins, Kiyone e Sasami se espreitaram pra junto dos homens-lama e sem demora, os provocaram, derrubando-os de costas. "Ei, ei. Venham nos pegar, cabeças de barro. Ha, ha, ha." E chamando os monstros em direção ao acampamento goblin, Kiyone e Sasami puderam sair rapidamente, deixando os dois grupos de criaturas brigando entre si, ignorando o grupo. "Kiyone. Você é tão esperta." "Ah, nem tanto, Mihoshi. Agora vamos em frente."

* * *

Viajando mais algumas horas, Kiyone e o grupo encontraram o que parecia uma grande muralha de cristal. Pyton tratou de explicar.

"Esta muralha foi erguida por Gigas Brighteye e Washu pra impedir qualquer um de encontrar a morada de Docrat."

"Mas que bonita. Queria ver de perto." "Tenha cautela, princesa, pois esta muralha tem uma proteção mais ameaçadora por perto." E nesse instante, algo parecido com um lobo de cristal começou a brilhar e saltou da muralha, correndo em direção ao grupo.

"Fiquem para trás. Eu cuidarei disso." Kiyone a corajosa sacou sua espada, ficando em alerta contra a criatura cristalina que vinha em sua direção.

"Espere, lady Kiyone. Apenas diamantes podem destruir a fera." Disse Pyton. Mihoshi pensou um instante e daí lhe veio uma ideia. "Kiyone. Pegue minha tiara." E arremessando sua tiara com diamantes incrustados em direção à Kiyone, a valente cavaleira a pegou com sua espada e girando-a, esperou a hora certa e jogou-a contra o lobo de cristal que estava a poucos passos de distância. Uma vez atingido, o lobo explodiu na hora, se desintegrando em poeira de cristal.

"Conseguiu, lady Kiyone. Você é a maior." Falou Sasami a toda força enquanto recuperava a tiara da princesa, devolvendo-a. No mesmo minuto, a muralha de cristal desabou em poeira até não restar nada. Por trás dela, um caminho estreito se revelou, mostrando ao fim dele uma porta.

"É ali o lugar, Pyton?" "Exato, Kiyone. A gruta onde a armadura de Docrat à aguarda. Princesa Mihoshi, jovem escudeira, devem esperar aqui."

"Por favor, Kiyone. Tome cuidado." Pediu suplicante Mihoshi, com um certo olhar de desconfiança pra Pyton, que seguiu com Kiyone a Corajosa para a gruta.

Continua...

* * *

**Tem certos nomes que com certeza irão reconhecer.**


	3. O Pesadelo de Bronze

**Parte 3: O Pesadelo De Bronze**

* * *

Seguindo pelo túnel outrora escuro mas agora iluminado graças a mágica de Pyton, Kiyone e o mago andam lentamente.

"Tem certeza de que é este o caminho?" "Pode confiar, lady Kiyone. Faz muito tempo, mas lembro do caminho. Só tome cuidado com alguns buracos.

* * *

Do lado de fora, Mihoshi e Sasami aguardavam. Sasami percebeu uma certa apreensão na princesa.

"Princesa. Está tudo bem? Parece meio tensa. Preocupada com lady Kiyone?"

"Estou um pouco, sim, Sasami. Tem algo naquele homem que me desperta a desconfiança. Só espero que Kiyone não se descuide."

* * *

Finalmente, Kiyone e Pyton chegaram ao fim do túnel. Adentrando a uma câmara circular com 2 escadas de acesso, era possível ver o que havia lá: uma forja apagada com um grande fole no meio; à direita, uma armadura completa caída num canto e um pouco à esquerda, uma estátua de bronze com um braço erguido, como que se segurasse algo.

"Então este era..." "Sim, Kiyone. Docrat, o habilidoso ferreiro cuja ganância o condenaram a este estado. E..." Pyton interrompeu o que dizia quando notou algo que o arrepiou. "O MARTELO. O MARTELO DE OURO. ELE SUMIU."

"Está falando do martelo que ele usou pra construir a armadura?" "É evidente. Devia estar aqui. Se seu poder cair em mãos erradas, será um desastre."

"E tem algo que possamos fazer?" "Tem uma coisa." Pyton fitou seu olhar na espada de Kiyone. "Sua espada é mágica, não é?" Kiyone confirmou. "Sendo assim, se tocar na forja, ela voltará a queimar e seu poder pode re-animar a estátua, podendo ela nos dizer o que houve." "Acha que devíamos fazer isso? Pois eu..." "Por favor, lady Kiyone. É importante acharmos o martelo para desse jeito obtermos a armadura." Vendo não ter opção, Kiyone tocou sua espada na forja, reacendendo-a, ao mesmo tempo que a estátua do ferreiro, até o momento parada, criou vida. Nisto, Pyton falou à estátua.

"Você, que já foi Docrat, diga quem levou o martelo." Mas a única resposta ouvida foi um grunhido ecuoso do ferreiro, que começou a avançar em direção à Kiyone, na mesma hora em que a armadura dourada pôs-se a flutuar em pleno ar, junto com a bigorna. Kiyone em alerta, e sem perceber que Pyton deixou o recinto, se preparava pro pior. O que ela irá fazer?

* * *

Cercada pelo ferreiro de bronze e pela armadura fantasma, Kiyone tinha que decidir.

O que você faria?

Se Kiyone decidisse atacar a armadura, teria acontecido..._isto: _

("Iááááá." Kiyone a Corajosa teria desviado facilmente da espada e do escudo flutuantes, mas ao tentar rebater a bigorna, esta seria jogada para o teto com tanta força, que o acertaria e desabaria sobre a valente cavaleira...)

E se Kiyone decidisse enfrentar o ferreiro,_ isso iria acontecer:_

(Kiyone avançaria sobre o monstro de metal, que agarraria a lâmina da espada e a quebraria, deixando-a indefesa...)

Contudo, como qualquer heroína inteligente, Kiyone sabia quando era hora de recuar. "Este fole é exatamente o que preciso." E saltando sobre o fole, conseguiu o impulso necessário pra chegar a plataforma e escapar, deixando o furioso ferreiro de bronze a comer poeira.

* * *

No lado de fora, Mihoshi e Sasami viram Pyton saindo da gruta, indo a seu encontro. "O que aconteceu, Pyton? Onde está mestra Kiyone" Mas Sasami nem precisou que lhe contasse, pois a cavaleira saiu do túnel e foi encontrá-los. "Trate de se explicar, Pyton. Tentou me enganar?" "Não, Lady Kiyone. O martelo mágico realmente sumiu e só com ele poderemos controlar o ferreiro."

Naquele minuto, um forte tremor assolou o lugar. Mihoshi se abraçou à Kiyone e Sasami fez a mesma coisa com Yagami. Da saída da gruta, o ferreiro de bronze apareceu derrubando tudo que via pela frente, se dirigindo a aldeia mais próxima.

"Que terrível. Precisamos deter esse monstro." Kiyone sacou sua espada, mas Pyton a impediu. "Não. Sem o martelo, não há como detê-lo." A princesa mostrou um olhar severo. "E por que iríamos confiar em você?" "Só há uma outra pessoa que sabe sobre o martelo: a mulher ruiva que vive como pescadora."

"Não podemos confiar nele, Kiyone." "Mas que escolha temos, Mihoshi?" Kiyone se dirigiu ao mago. "Ok, Pyton. Nos leve até ela." Sasami ficou um pouco pra trás e sussurrou pra Yagami, que apesar de ser um cavalo, era considerado bem esperto. "Como disse Mihoshi, tem algo de errado com esse sujeito. Melhor ficarmos de olho."

* * *

Enquanto isso, beirando o mar tinha um barco com uma mulher de longo cabelo vermelho. Durante sua pesca, uma visão lhe surgiu, mostrando o ferreiro atacando uma aldeia. "Essa não. O que eu mais temia se concretizou, e pareceu que receberei algumas visitas, entre elas, de um 'velho amigo'. Melhor ficar de prontidão." E manejando a vela, a mulher levou o barco de volta à praia.

Ao longe, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu e Pyton acabavam de chegar. O mago olhou para a cavaleira. "Vá procurar a mulher, Kiyone. Eu irei buscar o martelo."

Sasami e Mihoshi seguiram Pyton até a cabana. "Esperem aqui. Caso aja algum problema, eu as chamo." Ele entrou na casa, deixando as duas garotas desconfiadas. "Tinha razão, princesa. Ele está aprontando alguma." "Temos que ficar atentas sobre isso."

A pescadora ruiva nem percebeu a figura enorme da cavaleira chegando-lhe perto. "Com licença, senhora." "O-o que quer de mim?" A ruiva tentou escapar, mas Kiyone a agarrou, notando que ela parecia mais forte do que se pensava.

"Estou na busca pela martelo mágico que é a única coisa..." "Capaz de controlar o ferreiro de bronze, claro." Kiyone a soltou em surpresa. "Mas como sabe..." "Do ferreiro? Eu estava lá quando Gigas o transformou." "Estava lá? Então você é Washu?" "Sim, sou eu, e tenho me escondido aqui por anos pra evitar que Gigas Brighteye tomasse posse do martelo de ouro. Mas temo que ele o tenha conseguido." "Gigas Brighteye? Quer dizer...Pyton?" E sem mais uma palavra, as duas correram até a cabana...só pra descobrir o que temiam. "O martelo foi roubado. Gigas o pegou. Precisamos impedi-lo." "Tem razão, Washu. Sem perda de tempo."

Continua...


	4. A Luta Final

**Parte 4: A Luta Final**

* * *

Nessa hora, Yagami, o leal cavalo de Kiyone, apareceu para sua dona. "Yagami? O que aconteceu?" Só bastou um gesto de cabeça do cavalo para Kiyone perceber.

"Mihoshi e Sasami foram atrás do mago? Precisamos ir agora." Kiyone e Washu montaram juntas Yagami. "Washu. Acho que pode deter Gigas?" "Ele é um mago muito poderoso e agora que conta com a armadura e o ferreiro, só uma nobre heroína poderá impedi-lo."

* * *

Um pouco mais à frente, Gigas retornava para a gruta do ferreiro de posso do martelo mágico. Princesa Mihoshi e Sasami a seguiam.

"P-princesa. Não acha melhor esperarmos por lady Kiyone?" "Não há tempo, Sasami. Até mandei Yagami pra ir buscá-la. Espero que a traga depressa e nesse meio tempo, temos que fazer algo." E sem serem percebidas, a princesa e a escudeira entraram na caverna.

Ao fim do túnel, dentro da alcova, lá estava Gigas Brighteye, o mago que outrora foi uma alma nobre, mas se deixou corromper pelo poder e agora busca o mesmo para perversos propósitos. Com suas mãos estendidas, fazia girar sobre a cabeça as partes da armadura construída por Docrat, deixando o martelo de ouro num canto, certo de que ninguém o pegaria. Despercebidamente, Mihoshi e Sasami passaram por ele e pegaram o martelo. Antes que pudessem sair, ouviram a voz do mago.

"Então, acreditaram que não ia perceber vocês duas?" Ele perguntou confiantemente, com o rosto até agora descoberto, exibindo onde teve um olho direito, um grande diamante.

"Não irá conseguir o que quer." Falou a princesa em desafio. "Temos aqui o martelo. Não vai poder fazer nada."

"Oh. Será de fato?" E levando a mão à testa, Gigas fez um chamado mental. _"Escute, Docrat. Volte para a gruta. Seu mestre ordena."_

* * *

Ao longe, o ferreiro de bronze castigava a aldeia e nem os guardas puderam detê-lo. Nesse minuto, uma voz lhe veio à mente. _"Escute,_ _Docrat. Volte para a gruta. Seu mestre ordena."_ E apenas fazendo gestos de sua ecoante voz, o ferreiro partiu.

* * *

"Não podem fazer nada contra mim, crianças. Entreguem o martelo." "Eu acho que não." E olhando para o alto, Gigas viu Kiyone a Corajosa e Washu na entrada.

"Que bom vê-la novamente, velha amiga. Vejo que não mudou nada." Falou Gigas lhes apontando. "Mas você mudou, Gigas. Antes um bom mago e agora um idiota ganancioso."

"Vai pagar pelo insulto, e vejam quem chegou pra nos fazer companhia." Da outra escadaria, o ferreiro de bronze apareceu pronto para lutar.

"Washu. Tem como usar sua mágica contra esse monstro e Gigas?" "Gigas é um mago poderoso, Kiyone, o qual só pode ser vencido por sua própria mágica."

Kiyone se via num tríplice dilema: à direita, o mago Gigas Brighteye; no meio, a armadura dourada que flutuava em posição de combate; e por último, Docrat, o ferreiro de bronze. O que Kiyone deveria fazer?

* * *

O que você faria em tal situação?

Kiyone percebeu desde já que atacar o ferreiro seria inútil, mas se ela enfrentasse Gigas...

("Acho que não vai precisar disso. Ha, ha, ha, ha." E com um gesto, Gigas tirou a espada de Kiyone e a deu à armadura...)

* * *

Claro que Kiyone podia enfrentar a armadura, mas se tentasse...

(A cavaleira afastou cada peça da armadura e suas armas, mas descuidou-se com a bigorna, que a jogou contra a parede, fazendo-a sumir num buraco. "KIYONE." Gritaram Mihoshi e Sasami...)

* * *

Mas se lembrando das palavras de Washu: _'Gigas é um mago poderoso que só pode ser vencido com sua própria mágica'_, Kiyone conseguiu chamar a atenção da espada voadora, ficando de costas para Gigas, e que na hora em que a espada avançou, a esperta cavaleira saltou para o lado enquanto a espada voou na direção do mago, acertando-o e fazendo-o sumir sem restar anda além de suas vestes e seu diamante.

"Grande, Kiyone. É assim que se faz." Bradou Mihoshi. "Não estamos livres do perigo ainda. O ferreiro e a armadura ainda se movem." Falou Washu. Kiyone falou à ela. "Washu. Docrat já foi humano. Não pode fazê-lo voltar ao normal?" "Infelizmente foi o feitiço de Gigas que fez isso. Eu só poderia fazer algo se o ferreiro fosse influenciado por meu poder, assim como..." E vendo o martelo, Washu se dirigiu a cavaleira. "Kiyone. Pegue o martelo e jogue contra ele. Sua magia o transformará em ouro e como eu criei tal magia..." "Nem precisa dizer mais. Mihoshi. Sasami. O martelo." E na hora, as duas lançaram o martelo de ouro para sua amiga, que se posicionou, esperando o ferreiro e quando este avançou, foi atingido pelo martelo, sendo mudado para ouro imóvel. Nessa hora, a armadura flutuante caiu peça por peça no chão, perdendo sua aura mágica.

Sem hesitar, Washu lançou um raio de luz contra a estátua, que aos poucos, se tornou um homem de carne e osso. Ele se viu incredulamente e um pouco depois, começou a rir e dançar sem parar. "Olhem pra mim. Eu voltei, eu voltei, eu voltei. Após tantos anos, estou livre. Livre." Todos lá viam o ferreiro dançando e rindo como louco. "Não censuro ele. Com tanto tempo que ficou parado." Comentou Sasami. Washu lhe chegou perto. "Docrat. Foi um erro ter te deixado naquelas condições, mesmo que desejasse usar o poder do martelo para seu propósitos, mas percebo que mudou bastante." "E mudei realmente. Vou voltar a ser um ferreiro simples e modesto. Não quero mais esse martelo. De hoje em diante, só vou ferrar cavalos e consertar carroças. Agora, com sua licença e de todos aqui..." E Docrat deixou a gruta, indo embora pelo túnel.

Washu recolheu a armadura dourada e a ofereceu para Kiyone. "Ela pode não ser mais mágica, mas ainda é a melhor armadura já feita e capaz de se ajustar a qualquer pessoa. Quanto ao martelo, seu poder de transformar metal em ouro ainda funciona." "Verdade? Com tal poder, poderemos ajudar os pobres do reino nos tempos de necessidade." "Sei que irão, princesa. Por isso vou confiar a vocês esse segredo. Adeus, minhas amigas." E num gesto, Washu desapareceu.

* * *

"Mas é impressionante." Disse o rei Nobuyuki, se vendo no espelho com a armadura dourada. "É de fato digna de um rei. Me digam, garotas. Onde acharam algo assim?"

"Sabe, majestade. O caso foi que...bem..." "Mihoshi pôs a mão no ombro de Kiyone. "Sabe, papai. Lembramos de uma velha história, apenas isso." "Seja como for, lhe agradeço, meninas. Vejo como são boas amigas. Quem sabe um dia...até não formem um par, hein?" O rei piscou para as duas, que disfarçadamente, deixaram o aposento.

* * *

"Ah, Kiyone. Que maravilha tudo ter se acertado." "Com certeza, Mihoshi. Você guardou bem o martelo?" "Está sim. Quando o povo precisar de dinheiro, saberemos onde conseguir." E as duas caminharam até o quarto da princesa. "Me faz companhia, Kiyone?" "Você diz, para um chá?" "Sim. Pode ser um chá ou...quem sabe algo mais. Lembra do que o papai citou? Sobre...sermos um par?" E com um certo sorriso cheio de malícia no rosto, Mihoshi puxou a cavaleira pela mão até a ports do quarto, o qual foi se fechando e lá de dentro...as duas saíram na porta.

"CAI FORA, NARRADOR INTROMETIDO."

Ah. Tá bom, tá bom. Não vou olhar nada. Fiquem à vontade que eu vou encerrar a história. "Assim é melhor. Vamos, Mihoshi."

Errr...e Kiyone a Corajosa e a princesa Mihoshi, junto com Sasami a escudeira e o cavalo Yagami, viveram muitas e outras grandes e emocionantes aventuras...

...mas essa, é uma outra história.

Fim.

* * *

**Pensaram que só porque é um crossover eu ia deixar Kiyone e Mihoshi sem um momento íntimo? E se querem saber, foi bem mais do que Dirk e Daphne fizeram, tanto nos games quanto no desenho.**

**Ao fim quis fazer uma piadinha de quebra da quarta parede. Em Dragons´s Lair isso nunca se deu, mesmo.**


End file.
